


The One Beginning at Date Number Fifteen

by DWayneright



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, workplace discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWayneright/pseuds/DWayneright
Summary: Chandler & Joey slash. Based on one of my favorite lines of Friends where Phoebe highlights the difference of dating one of your longtime friends as opposed to dating a new person. She likened it to beginning at date number 15 as opposed to 1 and I thought that was amazingly accurate.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	The One Beginning at Date Number Fifteen

The One Beginning at Date Number Fifteen

Monica loved cooking for her friends for several reasons. She did it because she could count on them for honest feedback on foods she was trying that she used to advance her career. She did it because she genuinely enjoyed the process and it was her hobby that gave her self-fulfillment. The part she loved the most though was how it was her space she owned within her group of friends. It was Friday night, and everyone in their gang was coming over for dinner like they'd talked about the day before and like they always seemed to do.

Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch catching up on work stories while Phoebe leaned against the counter talking to Joey. Chandler was running late from getting off work, so they were politely grazing without digging in so that no one was ever left out. When he did arrive, he let out a sigh of contentment when he fixed a plate with everyone and they all seated around the living room to have one of their whole group talks. This one wasn't much different from any of the others: it had a recap of everyone's day, it had them all laughing at the expense of someone, and they talked about their love lives. Some of them, at least.

"Am I really the only one who's scared of the big 3-O?" Phoebe asked. 

Rachel shook her head. 

"You've been burning through em' lately, huh Rach?" Monica teased. 

Rachel smirked,"Well, what can I say? Guess I'm just trying to find that passion." And after clearing her throat added, "You know, before it's too late." She then took a sip of her wine.

Chandler raised his glass and said, "I can drink to that one."

Phoebe piped in with "Don't worry about it,Rachel. I can already tell you everyone here is gonna end up with the one their supposed to and have all of that stuff."

Ross laughed and said, "Everyone? Even Joey?"

Joey looked up seeing everyone's smiles start to fall slightly, torn on the verge of "are we laughing or are we sympathetic or do we just do nothing?"

He decided to make it less awkward for the rest of them and ease the tension by laughing and saying, "Nah, not everyone wants the big 'L'anyhow." Joey stood up and made to clean his plate in the sink and said, "Alright you guys, think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Gotta get some lines in before my rehearsal."

Knowing that that wasn't true and wanting to acknowledge the real reason Joey was leaving so soon, Rachel said, "I thought you said you were on a dry spell earlier."

"Well, you know, gotta be prepared. See ya at the Perk tomorrow. Later guys." And with that Joey was gone.

Chandler had been frowning, hating when Joey was uncomfortable. He turned back to everyone and said, "Well, that was pretty sucky Ross."

Ross balked, "What did I say?"

Monica agreed with Chandler but was not as annoyed as he was, "Sweetie, that really wasn't the best thing to do, singling Joey out on something like that."

"Well was it not true? Do you blame me?" Ross asked her but also included everyone in his address.

Rachel said, "We all know how Joey is with committment. But that doesn't mean he isn't capable of feeling things. Maybe go easy on him, huh?"

"I wasn't being HARD on him. I was simply wondering if whatever Phoebe sees in our futures applied to him as well." Ross said.

Chandler got up and said, "I'm gonna go hang out with him for a while. I'll see you guys later."

Everyone wished him good night.

Chandler walked into the apartment that he shared with Joey, hoping he'd see his closest friend in front of the tv in the living room or making a snack in the refrigerator. He was disappointed when he found that Joey wasn't in the common areas. Sighing and taking his jacket off, he began loosening his tie as he walked towards his room. On the way, he noticed that the door to Joey's bedroom was ajar. He took the opening for the metaphorical opening that it was. When he knocked and opened the door, he was treated with the sight of his friend in his briefs changing. Joey didn't even flinch when he turned to face his friend and roommate. Joey regarded his friend for a second before acknowledging him. The lingering look Chandlerwas giving his semi-naked body did not escape him either.

"Hey, what's up Chan?" Joey asked.

"Just wanted to check on ya, that's all." Chandler said, averting his gaze.

Joey said, "All good here, Man. Probably gonna hit the hay soon." Joey said, clad in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why don't you come sit on the couch with me for a little bit? I'll make us a snack." Chandler asked Joey.

Joey smiled, "I'd like that. Why don't you get changed too, bro?" Joey asked, unbuttoning the top button of Chandler's work shirt.

Chandler cleared his throat and deflected with humor, "Well, someone's fiesty." And with that, he turned to head for his room. Joey was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and his briefs while Chandler came out and headed to the kitchen wearing his t-shirt and a pair of green plaid boxers.

Joey turned on the couch to watch Chandler make s'mores. "Hey Chan?"

Chandler side-glanced at Joey, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you really think it would be a stretch for me to, you know...do the whole marriage thing?" Joey asked honestly.

Putting the chocolately snacks on a plate, Chandler made his way over to sit next to Joey on the couch, sighing as he sat down. "We've been through that. Remember that night your dad stayed over? I think you'll be a stand up guy with the right person."

Joey took a s'more off the plate that Chandler put between them. "I know, I know. It's just that, the right person is so hard to find that it's like they aren't there. Ya know?" He asked rhetorically taking a bite of the delicious treat. He moaned. "This is great Chandler."

Taking a bite of his own, Chandler said,"Thanks. Has it ever occured to you that maybe you've met the right person, or someone who could be the right person, but you let them go before you can find out?"

Joey frowned before speaking. Chandler didn't press him. "I don't think so. Ma always said to us growin' up that when you meet that person, they'd knock our socks off. I like the women I've been with, I do. But I've never had that feelin' for any of 'em."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're in great company. None of us is really blowing the game of love out of the water. And Phoebe said we'd ALL come out on top." Chandler said.

Joey took the empty plate from Chandler, accidentally brushing Chandler's hand with his. Chandler cleared his throat again while Joey went to the sink and rinsed the plate clean. He came back to sit next to Chandler, a little closer this time. Chandler didn't say anything. Changing the subject slightly Chandler said, "Tell me about the person you see yourself with, and I want the good stuff."

"The good stuff?" Joey asked.

"Right, nothing superficial." Chandler replied.

Joey wasn't used to talking about attraction in an intimate, non-humorous context and "Well, I haven't really thought about that in words. But uh-I guess I'd wanna be with someone who can laugh with me easy. You know, someone that gets me. Kinda like you Chan." Joey turned his head and grinned with one side of his mouth.

"Come 'ere you." Chandler said, gently pulling Joey's head down to lean on his shoulder. Joey laughed and relished this. Chandler usually rebuffed Joey's approaches at physical contact, so he savored the times like these. Chandler for his part, allowed his nose to get dangerously close to Joey's hair and he felt guilt as he found himself seizing the opportunity to inhale.

Just as they could both feel heat rising to their faces, Ross chose that moment to barge into their apartment "Hey, I just wanted to apologize to Juh-whoa"

They broke apart and stood up, revealing them both in their underwear. Taking in the whole scene, Ross asked slowly "So uh...you guys cuddle in your underwear over here alot?"

"Ross, I think we're done for the night, alright?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, Ross, beat it." Joey said.

"No no no, don't get me wrong, I'm not judging." Ross said, truly wanting to make amends.

"Well, there's nothing to judge here, Judy." Chandler said, his hands on his boxer clad hips.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys later. Good night." Ross said.

After the door was closed, Chandler turned to Joey and asked, "Can you believe that guy?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for uh-" Joey began to say but looked down awkwardly.

Chandler tried to finish the sentence,"Being a totally awesome friend and for listening?"

"Yeah, yeah that was great. But that's not what I was gonna say." Joey said.

Chandler was irritated and questioning himself and confused about things that he had always taken for granted. He needed a cigarette. So when Joey said he was going to bed, he nodded and said,"Have a good night. I'll just be outside for a few minutes."

After he'd lit his match on the fire escape and put the cigarette to his lips. The familiar calming sensation came to him like rain on a hot, dry summer day. He closed his eyes to get swept away by the sounds of the violent sleeplessness of the city. But his restless mind betrayed him. All he could see was one person and that was terrifying. Terrifying because it made him confront who he himself was and also because the person was his friend. His best and closest friend. Rubbing his other hand with his forehand, he was surprised when he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes and saw who he sees when his eyes were closed.

Joey smiled at his startled face softly, and gently, with his other hand, took the cigarette out of Chandler's hand. He shook his head only once, and Chandler didn't argue. He allowed himself to lose control, just for a moment, to see where the chips might fall. Chandler assessed the situation as if he had Joey giving him advice by his side. Because Joey wasn't by his side now. Joey was standing in front of him. In his underwear....And he wanted him.

Joey didn't move when Chandler stood up and closed the distance to him slowly. When he was standing face to face with Joey, he raised his hand gently to the side of Joey's face. When Joey didn't pull away, he leaned in and pressed forward until their lips connected and their eyes closed. This kiss wasn't their first one. They'd kissed in jest before, but this...this was completely different. This kiss was from a place of warmth, interest, and love. Though neither had these words yet. After they pulled apart, Joey asked,"Come to bed with me?"

Chandler considered it, but answered, "Sorry Joe. Not sure what this is here. But I know I don't want a one nighter with ya. Ha ha.."

"Who said anything about one night stands?" Joey asked, uncrossed.

"Well, not to hop on the Joey-won't-ever-settle-down-train, but that's kind of your thing up until now." Chandler said, no fingers pointed.

Joey sighed. "Not with you dude. And the invite wasn't necessarily for sex."

Chandler was taken aback. "Oh."

After some silence, Joey said,"It's ok, we can talk in the-" before could finish his thought, Joey was interrupted by Chandler kissing him again. He reached the back of Chandler's head with his hand and they pulled apart. Chandler said,"I'd like to take you up on the invite."

With that, they went to Joey's bed and the two had the best night's sleep they'd ever had.

The next morning found Ross sitting around the coffee shop table with the girls. He discussed with them his failed attempt at an apology with Joey, but also what he'd witnessed them doing when he'd walked in on them. "You weren't there. I'm telling you: that was more than friend bonding."

"Ross, you're a guy. You probably read into it too much." Monica said.

Phoebe added, "What if he's right though? With their energy, it wouldn't surprise me."

Rachel laughed, "I think it's really sweet, you guys. We should just leave them alone either way."

"Have you seen them this morning, Rachel or Monica?" Ross asked.

Monica and Rachel looked at each other, slightly shaking their heads confirming that no sightings of them had taken place. 

Phoebe said, "Awww hey, I bet they're in bed cooing at each other right now." Phoebe said.

The others just rolled their eyes and drank their coffee in thought.

Meanwhile, Joey and Chandler were languishing in their new found closesness that they'd started, letting the morning pass them by. "Remember when I moved out? It hurt so much instantly."

Chandler laughed, leaning down to kiss Joey's hair as he lay on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll never let you leave me again."

"And you don't worry, I won't ever try to leave you again."

Chandler started rubbing circles on Joey's naked back,"You know we should really get going. Have to face the music sooner or later."

Joey whined,"Can't we just eat here and stay in bed all day? Maybe watch a little tv later?"

Chandler sighed getting up and forcing Joey up in the process,"In an ideal world, maybe. But you know we can't avoid them forever."

"I know, I know. But who knows what Ross told them? We could be walking into one of those intervention things." Joey said grimacing.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past him. But don't get crazy, there's not going to be an intervention." 

After they were both dressed, they crossed the hall and let themselves in like they always did. Being Saturday afternoon, most of them were usually always free unless they had special one off plans, the day found them all together again in Monica's apartment. The other four stopped talking and looked at them as they stood in the kitchen. The tension was awkward and it would only worsen the longer it lasted, so Joey walked forward towards the living room. "How's it goin everybody?"

Monica responded in kind, "Good, we're good. How are-you guys?"

Rachel caught the ball that felt like it had been dropped, "We missed you at breakfast this morning."

Chandler walked to the other side of the room and took a seat diagonally from Joey so that he was neither next to nor across from him. The two glanced at each other but would quickly avert if they felt the other glance back. Everyone was aware of this behavior but no one wanted to be the one to call out the elephant in the room first.

Chandler tried to steer the conversation away from them, "So Phoebe, write any new songs lately?"

"You mean sense we saw each other last night, um no?" She answered with a question.

Ross, tired of the dancing around and walking on egg shells, heaved a frustrated sigh.

Joey looked directly at Chandler who looked back at him softly, and nodded once. Joey cleared his throat. "Hey listen guys, uh..Chandler and I, we uh...we've sort of started seein each other." He smiled looking down at his hands and then looked back up.

Chandler helped him, "We know that might be a little bit of a surprise, or maybe it isn't. But there it is."

Rachel smiled, she could work with that. "Yeah, well, I think that's great. Right guys?"

Ross was the first one to agree to that. "Yep, sure, yeah, that's that's awesome. I know that took alot of guts to say."

"This is so cool. You guys are starting at date number fifteen, just like Ross and Rachel did." Phoebe said.

Monica said, "Can I ask something here?"

Joey and Chandler glanced at each other and nodded in her direction. "Well, how did you know? Have you, you know, always liked men?"

Chandler said, "Yeah we talked a bit about that last night. It's a lot to unpack, we know. But for my part, I think I may be bisexual. I haven't really allowed myself to look at anyone without breasts."

Joey cut in "I'm definitely straight, I think."

Everyone looked at him waiting for him to explain, which he did. "But for the right person. I dunno." Joey said quietly, and blushed. He stood up and walked, slowly, to the window with the stoop outside.

The girls were loving this side of Joey. Gone was the pig of a man constantly making inappropriate comments about women and casually recapping his escapades where he uses them and brooms them. All that was left was the real Joey, vulnerable but honest. Rachel put her hand to her mouth, Phoebe nodded and Monica took Chandler by the hand. She said aloud, "Wow, he really likes you. In case you didn't already know that."

Chandler smiled not taking his eyes off Joey standing with his back to everyone, arms crossed. "I think I love him, you guys. I just don't know what to do. This is whole new territory for me and for him."

Rachel said, "Just take it slow. You've had years together and you have years ahead. No need to rush."

Ross said, "I just didn't see that part coming. The one that gets Joey to settle down is a dude."

Chandler said, "Who said anything about settling down?"

Phoebe said, "Chandler..it's pretty much written on the wall. In neon pink graffiti font."

Chandler shook his head as if he still wasn't convinced. Monica said, "Joey comes from a Catholic upbringing and is always trying to be mister macho ladies' man. For him to do this at all is huge. He wouldn't do this if he wasn't head over heels for you."

Chandler stood quietly, and they all watched him as he made his way to follow Joey. When he got to him, he quietly wordlessly rested his head on Joey's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Joey's chest. They all stood and watched, immensely happy for their friends. The rest of the day was spent in much more normal company after they had all gotten through that. And their banter quickly switched to what it would be like going forward, which was not unlike it had always been.

***********************

6 months later

Chandler walked into the coffee shop and sat down with his friends minus Ross and his boyfriend. They all talked about their day and Monica noticed Chandler tapping his knee up and down nervously and he rested his hand on it. "Hey honey, what's up?"

Chandler remembered the conversation he had had earlier that day. "Mr. Bing, do you have a moment?" His boss asked motioning for him to accompany him inside his office. Chandler responded, "Uh, yessir. What's this about?" He asked once seated.

"Well, straight to the point. I have always appreciated your ability to cut through the mundanities of idol chit chat, Mr. Bing." His boss said, joing his hands together at the table.

Chandler nodded, gesturing for him to proceed with the conversation. "Very well. I wanted to see what your thoughts might be around the company dinner social we are having this weekend."

Chandler was a little surprised, "Um, my thoughts are that I'd honestly rather spend my time elsewhere, but that I understand the reason behind having the event and that I intend to participate."

"Wonderful, wonderful. We appreciate you being a team player and getting on board with that. I meant more so if you'd thought about who you might be bringing to it."

Chandler felt his throat go dry. His boss continued before he said anything, "You see I've heard a few things around the office and I would never presume to tell you who you can or cannot bring to company functions. However, I will offer you this professional advice: when attenting events in a corporate setting, it's always best to be cognizent of how you are being perceived by those around you. And remember to always dress for the job you want rather than the job you have if you are in fact interested in pursuing career advancement opportunities within the company."

Chandler felt as though he was on the verge of tears, yelling, and things he couldn't have known he could feel. "Thank you so much for the feedback sir. I'll definitely take it under advisement."

"Good, good. See that you do. Keep up the terrific job, and remember, should you need anything, my door is always open."

Answering Monica's question, now, in the coffee shop, he recounted a little bit to them while Rachel handed him a cup of coffee that he barely drank. After he had finished giving them the gist of the chat with his boss earlier that day, Phoebe said, "God, that is so shitty. This is why I hate corporate America."

Monica asked, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Chandler said, "I dunno. I didn't really want to go, now I super don't want to."

Rachel said, "Yeah but if you don't, it's career suicide and he wins by intimidating you away."

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I don't want to bring Joey around those people like that. He's my favorite person in the world and I want to take him places that are just as fun and sweet as he is, you know?" He finally took a sip of his cooling coffee cup.

Monica patted his knee again, "That's really sweet, Chandler. But Rachel's right. And Joey is a big boy too, he can take care of himself. I think you should do it. It doesn't mean you have to make out in front of the whole party, but at the same time, it's a great way to seperate those who have your back from the people who don't."

Chandler sighed, "I know that's the right thing to do. But knowing and doing are two seperate things, and I really REALLY don't wanna know how small that list of people is."

Later that night, Chandler talked to Joey about it over dinner in their apartment to get his thoughts. Joey told him that they should definitely do it. He didn't want Chandler missing out or feeling stress over being with him so he was determined to go in guns a blazing if he had to. In the same conversation, Joey felt like it was a good time to bring up telling his family about them. He had been avoiding it even to the extent of avoiding phone calls and especially seeing them and they were growing concerned. So they agreed, Chandler was going to face his coworkers and superiors and Joey was going to face his family.

When it came time to actually go to the party, the two were dressed to the nines in their matching black tuxes and their friends loved seeing the pair of penguins. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Chandler's coworkers first and he introduced Joey to them as his partner. When his boss caught site of them, he frowned drinking his wine and approached them alongside two of the senior leadership members when they were alone. "Ah, Mr. Bing. So nice of you to attend our function tonight. And who might this gentleman be?"

"Sir, this is Joey Tribbiani. He's my partner." One of the other men looked a bit uncomfortable, but the other immediately stretched out his hand.

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Tribbiani. What kind of business are you in, if I might ask." He kindly shook Joey's hand.

"Well sir, I'm a professional actor. I'm pleased to meet you as well." He said confidently.

Chandler's boss spoke up at that point. "Spendid, splendid. I will confess to partaking in the occasional adult film myself. Tell me, what is the auditioning criteria for something of that nature?"

Joey looked confused, and Chandler immediately said to his direct supervisor, "Well, Joey may not be the best one to ask that question to, he doesn't do porn."

Joey gasped, and looked a little annoyed. Chandler put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It was really nice chatting but I think we'll be on our way now."

As they were leaving, Chandler couldn't help but overhear the two other men his boss had with him asking Chandler's boss about his relocatability within the company. He smiled to himself.

When they got home, Joey immediately had his hands all over Chandler. "Watchin you stand up for me was so hot."

"Not as hot as the porn I'm gonna make with you right now." Chandler said, picking Joey up off his feet and tossing him back on the bed. Joey loved being manhandled by Chandler like that.

The next morning, Joey got up and went to the kitchen while he left Chandler still sleeping in the bed. He sucked in a deep breath and called his mother, "Hi Ma. It's me."

Chandler woke up at the soft sounds of Joey talking on the phone and when he heard how italian his voice had become, he knew he must be talking to his mother. He got out of bed and leaned against the door frame so he could listen to one side of the conversation quietly.

"...."

"Yeah, I know I havent been around much lately."

"....."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to ya bout."

"....."

"See, here's da thing: You know my roommate, Chandler."

"....."

"Well, he's sort of my partner now. We've been together a while now."

"....."

"Of course I wanted to tell ya, but it's been...a little hard on me-"

"....."

"No no I'm fine. I just had to find the right time to tell ya."

"....."

"You mean you knew? What does me bein a actor got anything to do about it?"

"......"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. You're right."

"......."

"He treats me real good, Ma. I'm real happy."

"......."

"Yeah, I'd like that alot. I'll talk to him about it and see."

Chandler smiled, his arms crossing as he felt Joey pacing back and forth. He couldn't wait any more and he softly opened the bedroom door. Joey looked at him with so much warmth and affection at that moment.

"Alright Ma, I'll talk to ya later, he's up now."

"...."

"Ma!! Alright, I'm hanging up now."

"...."

"Love you too. Talk to you soon."

Once the phone call was finished, Joey laid the phone back on the receiver and looked at Chandler who was just staring at him. "What? Do I got somethin on my face?"

"I love that sexy Italian accent."

Joey blushed, "Come 'ere, you."

They approached each other and fell into another heated embrace where both of their tongues were fighting to get into the other's mouth. When they finally pulled apart, Chandler said, "I love you, you know that?"

Joey smiled, "I know that. And I love you."

Chandler smiled and said, "Come show me."


End file.
